1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to outrigger devices. More particularly, it concerns novel and improved outrigger devices of the cable trussed type used on sportfishing boats.
Description of the Prior Art
Outriggers are frequently used on sportfishing boats to releasably hold a fishing line outboard of the boat. The purpose of such outrigger systems is to trail the fishing line from a position to the side of the boat and well above the water so that a number of separate baits can be trolled astern at the same time positioned in the water at laterally spaced locations. This is accomplished by running the fishing line from the fishing pole in the boat cockpit to a release clip mounted on a rigging halyard carried by the outrigger and thence astern of the boat. The release clip is arranged so that when a fish strikes the bait, the line will separate from the outrigger system and allow the angler to play the fish directly from his fishing pole in the boat cockpit.
Outrigger devices to which this invention pertains are formed of a tubular mast of modest diameter which is strengthened against bending or buckling by longitudinal cable truss systems that include spreader arms to stand off the cable from the mast to create a truss unit. Such outrigger devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,050, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.